


Skirting Frustration & Short Fuses

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, Sexswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink loves to see her wife in skirts, Aoba loves to play that up every so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting Frustration & Short Fuses

“Do you like this?”

“Hm?” Mink glanced up at the sound of her wife’s voice, twinkling in the afternoon quiet. She smiled lightly as her eyes came to rest upon the image of the blue-haired woman in a cute long-sleeved sweater and a rather pink skirt that reached her knees. The fringe was made of lace and although it was a little plain it fit her perfectly. She picked up the edges--just barely, she had no intention of showing skin--and spun slowly so Mink could see it from the back as well, something the older woman was suddenly very grateful for. “Mm...yes, where did you find it?”

“I bought it off line the other day~ I thought it was cute, and cheap, plus…” she smiled a little more seductively now, batting her lashes in just the right way, “...I know how much you like me in skirts. I thought maybe one more wouldn’t hurt,” her smile got a little brighter as she rolled her sleeves up, coming closer to Mink as she watched her set the book she had had aside.

“It certainly doesn’t,” Mink smiled, obviously more than a little aroused by the thought that was put into this. She reached out, putting a hand on Aoba’s hip, the other carefully sliding over her knee and up the hem of the skirt. Aoba quickly batted at that one, bumping the other off her hip.

“Mm-mm~” She wagged a finger cheesily in front of Mink’s face, taking her hand and hoisting her up.

“No?”

“No, yes, but I want to sit before you get your view,” Aoba glanced down sheepishly, then back up at the woman now standing before her. Mink smirked softly, giving her a soft nod, they could do it her way, whatever she said. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips Mink held her head gently in her hands for a moment, until Aoba pulled away, swinging her around.

Her own back to the couch now she smoothed her skirt behind her before sitting down daintily. She moved to cross her legs, then remembered exactly what she was doing and smiled up at Mink casually. Turning her foot out a bit she split her legs, but only ever so slightly.

As the older woman watched she bit her lip, waiting for Aoba to move more, to maybe expose what she had on underneath before Mink even had a chance to kneel. However, she didn’t. Looking up at Mink she invited her to do it herself, move her legs and take a look for herself. It made Mink’s curiosity sky-rocket, had she also bought new panties? Or maybe...Mink thought, finally kneeling down before her, eyes locked as she got on her knees...she was wearing nothing at all.

Mink could feel her own warmth rising as the anticipation started to get to her, sliding her hands over Aoba’s knees she parted them slowly. Re-focusing her attention in front of her she took a deep breath, fitting between those slender pale legs and carefully pushing up and under her pretty pink skirt. Her legs were so smooth, so soft, Mink’s fingers itched to reach their destination howe-

Mink stopped suddenly as her fingers hit something early. Fabric? Confused, she lifted her hands, skirt going up as well, only to find a pair of deep blue jean shorts under the skirt. They were slightly baggy but clearly put on with intention. Looking up with a look of betrayal and slight horror Mink looked at Aoba with an expression full of questions. Aoba, in response, merely began to double over in laughter as the woman finally deadpanned.

So she had done it on purpose.

“S-Sorry! You just g-got so hot and bothered by it--I-I couldn’t resist--!” She laughed, throwing her head back now as she raised a leg. Mink was still unamused, standing as Aoba continued to laugh, and promptly leaving the room, already finished with her wife’s antics. Whatever heat she had felt was thoroughly blocked, leaving disappointed and rather disgruntled as she walked away to the sound of her wife’s boisterous laughter.

-

Later in the day after they had both finally calmed down Mink finally came back out from the bedroom, hair done up in a bun. Aoba was sitting on the couch still, going over the book Mink had been reading, wondering what exactly drew the woman to it. As that very woman came in however she glanced up, smiling. Mink glared at her for a short moment as she came over to her, only to drop it quickly.

“Hand it to me,” she said quietly, yet firmly, motioning for the book.

“Mmm, nah, I think you have a little ah...u-unfinished business,” Aoba smiled, trying to speak smoothly, only to mess it up a little now. She messed with her skirt lightly, only to look back up at Mink, smiling a little more suggestively. The woman merely scowled in return, shaking her head. She wasn’t falling for that again.

Aoba sighed quietly, a little disappointed at this but stood all the same, handing Mink the book.

“Fine...I guess I’ll go start dinner or something,” she muttered as Mink watched her turn to go. She lifted the skirt as she did so however, just a bit to reposition it, flapping it and patting it back down. Mink’s eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the underneath, however. The infamous shorts were certainly missing, and Aoba seemed to being hiding nothing at all now. Unless her eyes had been tricking her.

“Hold on,” Mink said quickly, sticking a hand out to grip the woman’s sweater before she could leave. “Sit back down.”

“Hm? Change your mind?” Aoba blinked, attempting to sound as innocent as possibly as she plopped back down on the couch. Mink getting another glance under the folds of her skirt.

_Definitely looked like nothing---_

Kneeling slowly once again she handed her book back to Aoba to hold onto, the woman clutching it to her chest. Mink glanced up at her for a moment, huffing softly before looking back down and sliding her fingers underneath the pretty pink fabric one more time. This time, her fingers slide all the way up, bumping gently against Aoba’s hips without any interference. At all.

Raising her eyebrows she smirked softly, lifting her arms now to take in all that had been laid before her. Aoba spread her legs slowly, quietly, looking innocent as she held the book to cover her lips as she watched the older woman look her over. Her cheeks and ears burned as she shivered under her gaze, breathing already picking up.

Mink took her in, her pale legs leading up to her groin, free of any type of cover. She lay bare before her, vulnerable and open as she began to quiver.  Her toes dug into the rug beneath her feet as Mink leaned in slowly, disappearing underneath the pink fabric of her skirt.

“Much better,” she muttered softly, pressing her lips to Aoba’s clit, taking no detours. She could feel the younger woman tense under her touch as she wasted no time, tongue sliding out and gliding over her. Her taste was amazing, salty and warm as Mink slid her arms up both of her legs, hands resting behind her, using her rear as a nice handle as she went to work. Aoba moaned softly as Mink pushed her lips upon her harder, beginning to suck softly.

She really wasn’t playing around this time, she had no patience to wait. Gripping Aoba’s posterior harder she slid her tongue inside of the smaller woman, her own hot breath coming harder. It only served to drive Aoba crazier, legs straightening, tensing, shaking under Mink’s touch. Her fingers dug into the book she held as she struggled to hold onto her voice, losing an uphill battle.

Warmth was spreading rapidly as waves of pleasure started to overtake her, Mink swirling her tongue in just the right way. Aoba rocked her hips as much as she could, shaking her head as her breathing got more rapid. She could feel herself climbing already, ecstasy taking root and sprouting, growing and rising. Moaning louder her toes began to curl, not much longer now--

Carefully, Mink dug her nails into the soft skin of her backside, lowering herself just a little bit. She pulled her tongue free, refocusing on the only area that mattered to her now. Sliding her tongue over Aoba’s clit once more she settled her lips on it, pushing and sucking softly as she rocked into it. All she could taste, all she could smell, all she could see was Aoba, and she wasn’t complaining in the least.

The more she got into it the hotter she could feel herself get, shifting between Aoba’s pale legs. The woman was about to climax, Mink finally sending her over the edge as she let herself go. Her muscles tensed and she lifted her body, a moan escaping her lips as she seized in pleasure. Slowly she drifted down after that, breathing still intense as she lay limp against the couch.

Mink pulled her head away after licking Aoba clean, feeling her shiver with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Letting her skirt rest back over her legs she took a breath and looked up at the woman, her face buried in the cover of the book, ears flaming red.

“Mm...I do like you in skirts...and this one does match your cheeks,” she smirked softly, fingering the pink of the skirt as Aoba let out another, light gasp. Hitting her with the book quickly she huffed, pulling her legs together a little more as Mink chuckled at her. Hadn’t she brought this upon herself?


End file.
